Heartbeat(s)
by Introvert-Dragon
Summary: Their eyes met, and their lips followed. It felt like they were made for that single moment. A story of how two Best Friend Soulmates came to be. A life time of Modern Hiccstrid Feels. My Secret Odin Gift for Bgsdragon at Tumblr.


**Heartbeat(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _When you meet someone the first time, that's not the wholebook. That's just the first page._

* * *

Astrid was a nursery student when she first met Hiccup.

It was play time but Astrid didn't have any playmates. The other girls were busy playing with their dolls. Astrid hated dolls. They were no fun! Astrid preferred playing something that involves a lot of action like chase or tag. But the other kids said that it was a game only for the boys so Astrid couldn't join them.

Astrid spotted a small boy with brown hair sitting alone in a corner, reading a book. Unlike Astrid, That boy doesn't seem to mind being all alone. So out of curiosity, Astrid decided to approach the said boy.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked, peaking at the colorful book the boy was reading.

"I'm studying," he answered without looking at her.

Astrid frowned at his answer; wasn't it play time? Why was he studying? Did he do something bad that he didn't get his own play time?

"But it's playtime! aren't you supposed to be getting lots of funs?"

"I know... but studying is a lot of funs for me." The boy answered his eyes still focused on the book.

"Really? But I hate studying..." Astrid answered, looking down, playing with her fingers.

The boy finally closed the book to look at her. Astrid noticed how pretty his green eyes were. It reminded her of green apples and Astrid loved green apple juice.

"I don't know... I used to hate studying too. But I like the way Daddy and Mommy gives me hugs and kisses when I learn something new."

"I don't get it—don't your Mama and Papa already give you hugs before you go to bed." Astrid questioned, feeling confused.

"I don't know... Do you like Ice cream?" The boy mused.

"Of course I like ice cream—I like strawberry the bestest!"

The boy nodded approvingly. "Me too, I love bubblegum flavor. And when Daddy and Mommy gives me hugs when I study—it's like different, you know... like your favorite ice cream!" The boy said, hugging the book tightly. "They also say that they're plenty proud of me, and when they're proud of me, they always buy me ice cream!"

"Really?"Astrid said, letting out an amused gasp. "they buy you Ice cream?"

"Not just any Ice cream, but the one from the BIG ice cream store with the Blue Rabbit!" The boy waved his hands animatedly trying to describe the Ice cream place.

Astrid's eyes widen at a realization." Then you have to let me study too! I want some Big Rabbit Ice cream too!"

Hiccup frowned, scrunching his nose, thoughtfully considering something. "Sure, but you have to tell me your name first. Mommy said not to talk to strangers, but if you tell me your name, you're not a stranger."

Astrid looked at the boy in utter horror. "Oh no! I don't know your name! I talked to a stranger... Do you think Mama will be mad at me?"

"Don't worry, I will tell your Mama my name too. My name is Henry but my parents call me Hiccup."

"My name is Astrid. And quick! We have to study before our Mamas come!"

Later, they excitedly approached their parents, hands held innocently as they shown them their learning about the viking and the dragon book. Both Mothers gave each other a knowing look. A beautiful friendship was born between their children and from that moment they knew those two would be inseparable.

To celebrate the beginning of the friendship, their parents decided to bring the children to their favorite ice cream store for their first play date.

.

.

.

Hiccup will never forget the terrors of his first school play.

He was peeking through the back curtains even though Ms. Joanna told them not to peek, it was his first time too see sooooo many people watching... and those people were gonna be watching him too!

Hiccup wanted to pee but he needed to be strong and according to Astrid - real man don't pee. Hiccup was a real man and a grown-up boy.

But Hiccup couldn't help it... The twins are now almost finished with their part. Hiccup knew it's his cue. It would be his and Astrid's turn soon - and he's not yet ready!

"Henry and Astrid! It's almost your turn now!" Ms. Joanna, their teacher approached them. "Okay, Remember. Just like we practiced."

Astrid dragged him excitedly over the curtains before he could protest.

Hiccup now stood in front of the most people he saw in his life... he tried to look for Mommy and Daddy among the crowd but he couldn't find them.

He was so scared that he didn't notice Astrid already started her part.

"When I grow up, I want to be a Firefighter. I will be a hero and help save many people's lives!" The audience applauded Astrid, Hiccup couldn't help but be amazed by Astrid confidence.

After the crowd has calmed down, Hiccup was paralyzed... He was so nervous and scared that he forgot his part! What was he supposed to say? He couldn't remember.

Hiccup felt Astrid grabbed his hand making him look at her eyes. Astrid gave him a very bright smile and nudged his shoulders gently which made him feel a lot better.

He remembered now! He wanted to be a pilot!

But Hiccup wasn't sure if he still wanted to be a pilot... So he followed his heart instead.

"When I grow up, I want to marry Astrid."

.

.

.

Astrid was not a selfish girl, but when she saw Hiccup playing their special dancing game with another girl from their preparatory school she couldn't help but feel mad.

It was supposed to be special! It was their own special dancing... they made every steps and hops together. Astrid even worked so hard and asked her mama to teach her how to dance properly so everything would be perfect. And now it doesn't feel special anymore...

Astrid felt upset and jealous so she kicked Hiccup in his shins and punched him in his arm before she proudly declared that she was Hiccup's future bride and from now on he was not allowed to dance with any other girl without her permission.

Even as the years had passed - even if Astrid had forgotten about it, Hiccup would remain faithful to that promise.

.

.

.

It was during Sixth grade and during their Home Economics class when Hiccup noticed Astrid differently for the first time.

Something was off. Something felt different.

Astrid was definitely glowing. Was Astrid wearing a makeup? Blush-on? Lip-sticks? Hiccup wouldn't miss this opportunity to be able to tease Astrid. Astrid Hofferson acting all girly - what's next? His Best Friend fan-girling over some boy bands.

But as soon Astrid came rushing to his side when it was announced that there would be a Pair Activity.

Astrid looked beautiful.

Hiccup was utterly smitten and completely stunned... his stomach made a horrible flip, It felt like Astrid punched his gut.

From that moment... Hiccup would never look at Astrid the same. It turned out, Astrid didn't wear any make-ups or fancy lip-sticks after all.

"You're acting weird. Well, weirder." Astrid eyed him questioningly.

Hiccup didn't understand the sudden weird feeling bubbling in his chest. Astrid with her face full of flour shouldn't be endearing but there he was a blushing, blabbering, and stuttering mess while Astrid was completely unaffected by their close proximity. She would occasionally smear flour on his face whenever he was spacing out staring too hard at her pretty eyes and bright smile.

From that moment, it was the first time Hiccup fell in love with Astrid. First time, yes but definitely not the last - from that moment Hiccup would only find more things He fell in love with Astrid.

It was also the first time the abomination known to mankind as _Yaknog_ was born.

Hiccup knew whatever was inside that mug was not a good idea. But He couldn't deny Astrid, not when she looked at him expectantly with a bright smile on her face that reflected to her blue eyes.

He ended up getting a minor food poisoning from it, but it was a small price to pay if it meant keeping Astrid's bright smile...

He also got his first and only pimple, It was right on top of his cheekbone just few millimeters below his left eyes.

He named it after Astrid... Of course she didn't need to know that.

.

.

.

The first day of Highschool had been a harsh wake-up call for Hiccup. Especially when everyone appeared hit their own growth spurt except him.. and all of a sudden no one wanted to be associated with him. Not that he blamed them, atleast they're not bullies like most of the seniors were.

But that was fine... who needed fake friends when He is sure there is a certain someone who would always be there for him.

His Best friend, Astrid Hofferson.

Sure, Hiccup could handle some minor teasing and less attention. He knew better than stoop down to their level. But the thought of Astrid ignoring him, avoiding him... Disgusted with him... just the thought itself was enough to send Hiccup into a state of panic and nauseau.

Hiccup suddenly feared that Astrid might do the same.

Speaking of, He spotted Astrid in her own locker.

Before he could approach her, some senior jock planted his face to his own locker.

Then before he knew, the said jock was now holding on to his nose, writhing in pain as his Best friend floored him...

Astrid was a such badass, she's such a warrior and yet such a softy heart at the same time. He's probably not worthy being her friend and yet she's here risking her whole Highschool life, standing up to some premier jock just to protect her loser friend.

"Every single one of YOU who even thinks of touching my friends will have to deal with ME first!" She declared loudly, eyeing every single student passing by the corridor.

And now... Hiccup felt so stupid and ashamed of himself for doubting her even for a second.

.

.

.

It wasn't until Heather popped that magical question that she started having this weird feeling bubbling in her chest, stomach, and even her skin whenever she's sees Hiccup, touches Hiccup, talk to Hiccup or even when the word Hiccup was brought up.

"So you two are a _Thing,_ right?"

Astrid almost choked on her drink at that question.

 _"What? No, just friends. Best Friends."_

 _"Really now? He's kinda cute... So you won't mind if other girls starts asking him out?"_

What does Heather mean by Hiccup and her being a so called 'Thing'. Ridiculous. Hiccup? They're only Best friends! Besides... it's not like it's possible for Hiccup to see her like that, would He? Not when there are other girls out there...

And now the thought of Hiccup having no time with her because he's busy with his 'Girlfriend' - suddenly became a reality for her. She hadn't really thought much about it but Astrid always subconsciouscly saw her wholelife with Hiccup.

Wait a minute! What was she even thinking!? This was Hiccup she was talking about. The Wussy, lanky, adorkable... Childhood Friend she pretty much grew up with... who happened to have grown up very well throughout the Highschool years and the same Hiccup who has _vibrant green eyes, sharp jaw_... _broad shoulders..._

And yet... Hiccup never thought of himself as someone who's beautiful... He would always thought of himself so lowly... It saddened her how Hiccup's confidence took a major blow with all those stupid seniors bullying and social ladder stuff during the early years of Highschool.

Urk! Snap out of it Astrid Hofferson!

Astrid's pretty sure having a Girlfriend hasn't even entered her Best friend's mind when Hiccup has all those crazy stuff and inventions that are doomed to be trouble inside that big head of his... Yep. Definitely no time for possible Girlfriends...

Which included her...

.

.

.

Astrid meet Jealousy, Jealousy meet Astrid.

How come Astrid suddenly got this nagging feeling whenever she spotted Hiccup being too friendly with another girl. She knew too well that Hiccup was just being Hiccup completely oblivious to everything and was just being kind to everyone.

Just like how Hiccup now stood too close next to Veronica, A sophomore who was trying to get some 'help in Physics Problem' in the middle of the hallway.

But it was not about Hiccup... It was rather those basic flirty bitches who's taking advantage of her naive Best friend. Those bitches who not-so-obviously fluttered their eyelids like no tomorrow, and wait a minute- Did that girl just hit Hiccup in his arm!? Her very own love ta- Did some other bitch just try to imitate her?

That was it for her.

"Hiccup, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere!" Astrid called after her bestfriend, her voice slightly sweeter with a slight sharp edge on it. Just slightly, so only Veronica would pick it up- who of course immediately paled at the sight of her.

Hiccup on the other hand, face brightened, smiling back which made her feel victorious in front of everyone watching the scene right now. With her head held high, Astrid made her way to her Best friend, making sure to glare at every single girl on the way to send a message.

"Oh hey there, Veronica. I didn't notice you earlier... you wouldn't mind if I take Hiccup for a second?" Ofcourse, the bitch couldn't even look at her in the eyes as she only bowed her head before leaving.

"Hey Astrid, Hi Astrid." Hiccup then flashed her his signature dorky lop-sided grin. Her stomach flipped, making her drop the act. She'd seen this smile a million of times already and why was it suddenly having this endearing effect on her. It was like she just wanna kiss him, then hug him, again and again, to wipe that grin of his face.

So Astrid punched him in the arm. "That's for... making me jealous." She muttered under her breath.

.

.

.

Something felt different... both of them cannot quite put their fingers on it, there was just something floating in the air but none of them decided bring it up and proceeded to act like usual.

It was the usual friday night, Hiccup and Astrid just hanging out in Hiccup's room, working early on some homework and project, studying for their college entrance exams, and when they had free time - just doing whatever they feel like doing from watching movies, playing video games, and mostly lazing out.

It was almost midnight, so Astrid and Hiccup decided to call it a night.

Then it happened all too fast...

One minute they were just packing up their things, and both of them grabbed for the same pen.

It wasn't anything awkward as their hands met, instead, they just laughed it off but mutually didn't make efforts to severe the contact.

Their eyes met, then their lips followed... and their heart and soul became one that night.

Everything felt right... it was like they were made for that single moment their whole lives.

.

.

.

[Text message: From Dad]:

 _(Son! Me and your Mom are hosting a lunch gathering this already made reservation at The Cove. The whole restaurant will be reserved for the whole day so feel free to bring some of your friends. Your mother and I will be expecting you to come._

 _-Also, The appropriate attire is formal.)_

"Are you nervous?" Hiccup asked, half-smiling, holding on to her hand tighter.

"Uhm... yes." Astrid answered, curtly.

"Yeah... me too. What do you think they will say?" He gestured both of them. "-about all these-" And he started rambling.

They wanted to make their relationship official to his parents, so here they were standing in front of the Restaurant. They've been standing here in the entrance for almost fifteen minutes now, and they're already late for the lunch appointment.

Astrid sighed, feeling nervous herself. As much as she can relate to her Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ They were together now... whatever happened, they will deal with it together.

Hiccup let out a sigh too, then spoke. "You know... we don't have to tell them yet-"

"No." Astrid's voice was firm and powerful, that she herself was taken aback. Astrid took a deep breath. "We have to tell them, Hiccup. No. I want to tell them. I want everyone to know that we are official. That I'm all yours and you're all mine. So if any other girls get the wrong Idea-"

"-Ow! My hand..." Astrid realized how tightly she'd been gripping on Hiccup's hand that it was almost violet.

"I-I'm sorry!" Astrid quickly pulled her hand, letting go of the grip but Hiccup grabbed her wrist before carefully entwining his other hand with it, delicately folding her fingers one by one, then flashing her a goofy lopsided grin, showing his gap-tooth, destroying her in the process.

She had to hit him hard in the arm with her other hand, to make sure she still had control of herself.

"Sheesh... does is it always have to be violence with you-" Hiccup whined, rubbing his arms with his other arm.

Astrid cut him off, pulling him down by his loose tie and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Dork..." She muttered under her breath.

"Your Dork, M'lady."

It turned out... The whole lunch gathering was a surprise party being celebrated for the two of them being finally together. Both of their families plus Gobber were present.

They were confused how, and when did their Parent found out about their recent relationship development. Stoick told them 'He felt it in his belly.' and for Valka, it was something about Mother's intuition.

Normally, sharing love life and relationship stories with the family should be nerve-wrackingly awkward but theirs was different.

Apparently, there was also a betting pool going on... which was mostly won by Stoick.

They recieved a matching set of Breast Hat and Ugly Sweater as congratulatory gifts from their families.

.

.

.

 _Ding! Dong!... Di-Di-Di-Ding! Dong!_

The high pitching sound of the doorbell reached her dreams as someone repeatably pushed the doorbell ruined the hopes of Astrid having a perfectly good morning.

Seriously!? Who in the name of god would even think of spamming the doorbell 9 o'clock in a perfectly quiet saturday morning.

Actually, Astrid doesn't care... whoever that stupid inconsiderate son of a gun was going to die today.

Not even a _Good morning text_ from Hiccup would her change her mind.

Speaking of... Astrid's hand randomly searched the wooden surface of her nightstand, searching for her phone, managing to pick it up after mistakingly grabbing the lotion bottle, and hitting the lamp light a couple of times.

 _No new messages._

Astrid smiled at her phone... There must be a error or a glitch.

She closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breath, and reopened her eyes.

 _No new messages._

She frowned at her phone, considering completely cutting off any contact with Hiccup for a couple of days as a punishment. But this morning hasn't been good to her and she really needed to hear his dorky voice.

So she decided to settle for a little nagging over-the-phone instead.

 _The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later-_

Great... Now his boyfriend was tuning-off his phone on her.

 _Ding! Dong!_

Even greater... the persistent whelp was still hitting on the doorbell. What could possibly go even more wrong for Astrid this morning.

Astrid stood up from her bed, just wanting to get this morning over with already. Feeling to lazy to get properly dressed, Astrid just grabbed a random sweater from her cabinet and waring it on top of her pajamas as she made her way downstair.

 _Ding! Dong!_

As if it was purposely trying to get on her nerves, the doorbell rings one more time when she's about to open the door.

Finally twisting the door knob, she was met by _nothing_... There was nobody standing in front of her home.

Then she noticed some intricate chalk patterns plastered on the floor in front of her doorsteps.

A pattern of mutliple shapes starting from circles, squares, and traingles with random alphabet letters inside of the shapes leading to the gates of her home.

It wasn't until Hiccup showed up, holding up a sign. _Will you be my prom?_ as he started carefully dancing and hopping his way closer to her almost tripping a couple of times.

She remembered now. No wonder those patterns looked so familiar... It was their _Special Dancing Game_!

Astrid was not prepared for the wave of emotions and feeling that came flooding to her completely drowing her foul mood this morning...

"You remember my promise?"

Astrid could only nod back, her chest beating so fast and yet never felt this light before. She wanted to cry... but Astrid Hofferson doesn't cry... not in front of Hiccup, who's made her feel so happy right now that she could just kiss him already.

"To my future bride, Astrid. Will you grant me your permission of being my dance partner this coming promenade?"


End file.
